Corazón Noble
by ThePachusan
Summary: Twilight terminó su relación romántica hace un mes, y con la cercana Noche de los Corazones Cálidos es una buena oportunidad de reunirse con sus amigos. Pero un evento causado por Pinkie Pie le da a Twilight la oportunidad de conocer a un pony especial entre la nobleza, pero no espera que su mayor amor está más cerca de lo que cree. Shipping Twispike.


**La buena intención de Pinkie**

El invierno en Ponyville había llegado con mucha calma, afortunadamente para los habitantes de la ciudad, los pegasos habían realizado un estupendo trabajo colocando las nubes en el cielo. Una delgada capa de nieve se había formado en derredor y los copos de nieve caían a cuenta gotas sobre las casas de madera.

Mientras los potrillos disfrutaban de los combates de nieve y formaban ponis de nieve en el pueblo, en el castillo de la amistad se encontraban reunidos los Elementos de la Armonía quienes se encontraban desayunando después de que la noche anterior habían disfrutando una pijamada. Cabe decir que Spike, el asistente de Twilight se había tomado la molestia de prepararles unos panqueques especiales para la ocasión; pero a pesar de esto, aún se encontraba en la cocina preparando chocolate caliente.

A pesar de que pasaron 3 años desde la inauguración de la Escuela de la Amistad, muy pocas cosas cambiaron. Lo más destacado de todo era que Spike se había convertido en un diplomático de Equestria en la tierra de los dragones, pero solo iba una semana al mes para discutir unas cuantas cosas con Amber. En esos viajes, Spike podía notar que al estar en esas tierras su cuerpo crecía y con los tres años que habían pasado ahora podía estar cara a cara con Twilight, pero de eso se hablará mas tarde.

Las seis amigas estaban reunidas en el salón del mapa de la amistad hablando sobre sus planes para la cercana noche de los corazones cálidos, y a pesar de que sus planes eran diferentes decidieron acordar quedarse en Ponyville para verse ese mismo día; Twilight por su parte anotaba sus horarios para verse.

"Muy bien chicas, según mi registro podríamos vernos en el castillo esa noche, ¿Les parece bien?" Preguntó Twilight sosteniendo la lista frente a sus amigas.

"Por supuesto que sí terroncito, mi familia tenía pensado pasar la noche de los corazones cálidos en Ponyville con unos amigos, así que podré asistir sin duda." Habló Applejack desde su asiento.

"Mi familia va a viajar a Manehattan, pero pude convencerlos de quedarme aquí en Ponyville con Sweetie Belle, así que ambas podríamos venir para divetirnos todas juntas." Habló Rarity desde otro lado de la mesa mientras sostenía un espejo frente a ella y un peine que cepillaba su cabello. "Espero que no sea un inconveniente que nos acompañe, querida."

"¡Claro que no, Rarity! Mientras más ponis vengan, más podremos disfrutar en familia." Sonrió Twilight a la modista sin preocupaciones.

"Oh, en ese caso me preguntaba si podrían venir unos cuantos animales a la reunión, no me gustaría dejarlos solos en la cabaña." Le suplicó Fluttershy a Twilight.

"Solo si prometes traer solo unos pocos, Fluttershy. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace un año?" Inquirió Twilight haciéndole un fruncido con la ceja. El año pasado, Fluttershy había traido más animales de la cuenta y causaron un alboroto en el castillo; la pegaso se sintió mal al enterarse que Spike recogió y limpió todo lo que sus animales causaron.

"¡Un minuto!" Interrumpió Rainbow Dash arriba de sus cabezas. "Si Fluttershy puede invitar a sus animales, ¡Yo quiero traer a Tanque para que nos acompañe!"

"¿No se supone que Tanque se encuentra invernando?"

Rainbow se sacudió un poco al escuchar eso, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. "S-supongo que no tengo más opción que esperar." Regresó al suelo para sentarse en su silla que tenía estampado su elemento.

"Bueno, creo que con esto todo está aclarado." Declaró Twilight cerrando su pergamino y poniéndolo en una mesita cercana.

"Un segundo Twilight, ¿Y que piensas hacer tu? ¿No ibas a tener una cita con Flash en-" Antes de que pudiera continuar su frase, las demás habían superado su velocidad al taparle su hocico con sus cascos, todas estaban amontonadas sobre Rainbow esperando la reacción de Twilight, quien tenía una mirada estoica en su rostro.

"Descuiden chicas, había olvidado que no le hemos contado a Rainbow sobre esto." Habló tranquilamente la alicornio mientras les indicaba que soltaran a la pegaso celeste.

"¿Hablarme de qué? ¿¡Porqué nadie me dice nada!?" Dijo mientras revoloteaba sus alas furiosamente

"Descuida Dashie, ahora se viene lo bueno." Le susurró Pinkie Pie mientras sostenía en sus cascos un bote de palomitas de maíz.

"La verdad es… Que ya no salgo con Flash Sentry desde hace un mes." Suspiró Twilight mientras apartaba la mirada con tristeza. Rainbow hizo memoria, hace un mes fue llamada por los Wonderbolts para realizar las convocatorias de reclutas.

"Eso explica porque apenas me enteré… ¿Pero que fue lo que pasó para dejar su relación?"

Twilight recordó en ese momento cómo hace un año Flash le había pedido una cita formal, a pesar de que la distancia los mantenía alejados uno del otro intentaron mantener una relación estable. Sin embargo, Flash había sido ascendido y sus reuniones se volvieron cada vez menos frecuentes; un día Flash la visitó en el castillo de la amistad y hablaron un largo tiempo. Al final decidieron concluir su relación en buenos terminos, sin llanto, sin beso de despedida… Ninguno se atrevió a robarle el primer y último beso.

"Sabemos que fue duro que terminaras con el, cariño; Flash era un buen chico que haría lo que fuera por ver a la persona que más ama feliz." Le dijo Rarity mientras posaba su casco en el hombro de Twilight. "Lo único que le recrimino es que no se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso en la relación"

"¡Rarity, que cosas dices!" Twilight alzó la voz mientras su rostro se pintaba en color carmesí. Al ver su reacción, sus amigas rieron afectuosamente. Twilight no podía culparlas, la conocían muy bien para saber que era lo que afectaba a su noble amiga.

"Tranquila Twily, ya verás que dentro de poco conocerás a otro semental que te valorará por como eres, incluso aceptará el hecho de que eres una sabelotodo." Le decía Pinkie mientras le revolvía la melena con su casco. "Y cuando digo pronto, ¡Es pronto!"

Twilight vió por un segundo una mirada de seriedad en la pony antes de que volviera a su actitud risueña y alocada de siempre por lo que dejó pasar ese sentimiento.

"Bueno chicas, les agradezco por animarme, son las mejores." Twilight les mostró una sonrisa de sincera gratitud mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que poco a poco iban formándose en sus ojos lavanda. Las amigas se reunieron y se dieron un abrazo para animar a Twilight. Antes de que otra cosa pasase, escucharon como unas pisadas iban llegando a gran velocidad a la sala; las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a Spike, el dragón.

Las chicas observaron a lo largo de su cuerpo huellas de harina para panqueques y colgaba de su cuello un delantal púrpura que ponía "Best dragon's princess", un regalo de Rarity, por supuesto. Se podía ver que su cuerpo era más alto y robusto; sus espinas habían crecido hacia la dirección de su cola y sus alas ahora más grandes que las de un pegaso estaban pegadas a su cuerpo. Su hocico reptiliano ahora más alargado dejaba atrás la juvenil apariencia rechoncha de su niñez, lo único que las chicas no vieron cambios en el eran sus ojos esmeralda llenos de vida. Ignoraron su apariencia al ver que en su garra derecha sostenía un pergamino ligeramente chamuscado.

"¡Twilight, llegó una carta de la princesa Celestia!" Se apresuró Spike hacia Twilight ofreciéndole el pergamino, la princesa la sostuvo con su magia y empezó a leer la carta en voz alta para que las demás la escucharan.

 _Querida Twilight, te escribe tu antigua mentora y compañera princesa Celestia._

 _Hace unos momentos me enteré de un rumor que circula en Canterlot y me gustaría saber sobre el tema. He escuchado que el día de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos se organizará un evento en Ponyville en el que la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle, realizará una audiencia con todos los nobles del reino en el que la princesa escogerá a uno entre ellos para tener una cena en un restaurante exclusivo._

 _He pedido a mis sirvientes que hicieran investigaciones sobre esto y al parecer esta mañana la prensa ha realizado una publicación sobre este evento. Se que hace poco concluiste una relación con un guardia del Imperio de Cristal, pero si tu intención es tener compañía la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, hazme el honor de hacérmelo saber adecuadamente._

 _ATTE: Princesa Celestia_

 _PD: De ser cierto este evento, asistiré sin dudar, quiero ver la cara_

 _de decepción de los nobles en el momento en el que los rechaces._

Twilight dejó caer el pergamino y mantuvo una mirada en shock, ¿Qué significaba esto? Las demás y Spike estaban sorprendidos por esto, estaban incrédulos al enterarse que alguien había hecho circular un rumor de estas proporciones. Por otra parte, la mente de Twilight circulaba a mil por hora, trataba de pensar en quien pudo haber hecho esto.

" _Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿¡A quién se le ocurre semejante locura en un momento así!?_ " Twilight observó a sus amigas y a Spike con una mirada de preocupación, todos tenían un rostro de incertidumbre… Todos excepto… Pinkie Pie, quien se veía relajada y con una mirada perdida en el infinito; la ceja de Twilight tembló antes de hablar.

"Pinkie…" Habló la yegua lavanda casi como un susurro.

"¿Sí Twily?" Respondió la pony rosada con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Por casualidad… ¿Sabes algo acerca de esto…?" Esta vez habló más fuerte, con un ligero aire de irritación. Los demás miraron a Pinkie esperando que pudiera decir una respuesta honesta, aunque conociendo a Pinkie, no lo iban a conseguir tan fácil.

"¿Acerca del hecho de que un gran grupo de nobles vendrán a Ponyville para tener una audiencia contigo y tener una cita romántica para que puedas olvidar a Flash y así tener una relación más alegre que con él? No, no se nada" Terminó de hablar con una gran sonrisa mientras las demás dejaban caer su mandíbula al piso.

" _Oh Celestia, sí que lo sabe"_ Pensó Spike mientras su mirada caía en Twilight, al verla pudo sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorrer sus escamas, notó un aura oscura rodeándola que lo hacía sentir mareado. "Eh… ¿Twilight?"

Lo único que recordó Spike, fue escuchar un rugido tan fuerte como el de una mantícora, antes de que se desmayara, solo alcanzó a percibir una palabra:

"¡PINKIEEEEE!"

"Muy bien, será mejor que expliques bien lo que hiciste, Pinkie, ¡Y nada de bromas!" Las chicas estaban reunidas en la sala de estar acomodadas en los sillones mientras la pony rosada estaba en el centro de todas ellas mientras se realizaba una especie de interrogatorio. Spike finalmente había despertado después de haber recibido el grito de Twilight directo en su oreja, aunque aún podía sentir un zumbido recorrer su cabeza.

"Vamos Twily, eso no fue una broma, ¿Quieres una broma? Rarity, jala mi casco." Siguiéndole la corriente, Rarity hizo lo que Pinkie le pidió solo para ser sorprendida con que su casco se desprendió de su cuerpo; Rarity dio un grito de terror antes de desmayarse en su sillón, pero Pinkie sopló su casco contrario para inflar el otro como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. "¿Lo ves?"

Twilight mantuvo su mirada seria a pesar de la broma de Pinkie, sabía que si sonreía podría perder la oportunidad de saber los planes de la yegua rosada. "Pinkie, quiero que digas la verdad, esto es muy serio, ¿Entiendes?" Twilight mantuvo los ojos fijos en Pinkie, quien no tuvo más remedio que hablar; intentar escapar de esta situación era casi un suicidio, incluso para alguien como Pinkie.

"Bueno, ya que insistes en saber…" Pinkie saltó al sillón en el que Rarity se encontraba desmayada y se puso de pie en la cabecera para que todas pudiesen verla. "Sabía que Twilight estaba deprimida y muy triste por su rompimiento con el galante guardia pegaso." La yegua puso ojitos de cachorro al hablar y continuó su explicación. "Entonces pensé: _Oye Pinkie, ¿Qué podríamos hacer para que Twilight vuelva a estar feliz y regrese a su verdadera forma de la loquita sabelotodo que todos amamos?"_

"¡Oye!"

"Mi cabecita estuvo pensándolo por mucho tiempo, llegué a pensar en fiestas, picnics, pero ninguna me llegó a convencer. Hasta que un día… ¡Ideaaaaa!" La pony sostuvo la cabeza desmayada de Rarity imitando la expresión que la modista suele usar cuando llega inspiración en su trabajo. "¿Qué mejor que realizar una audiencia con todos los nobles de Equestria para que puedas tener la oportunidad de volver a tener un pony especial? Y además…" Pinkie se acercó a Twilight disimuladamente y le susurró al oído. "Podríamos burlarnos de los ricachones que no saben cuales son tus gustos."

Twilight cerró sus ojos, no podía aceptar lo que su amiga había hecho, pero no podía culparla, todo lo hizo por su bien. "Pinkie, agradezco que hayas hecho esto por mí, pero esto fue muy extremo, ¿Sabes que esto puede causar un gran alboroto en toda Equestria? Los nobles no toman un rechazo a la ligera."

"No te preocupes por eso, Twily, para eso existen los premios de consolación" Le respondió señalando unas bolsitas que estaban sobre una de las mesas de la sala.

" _¿Cuándo trajo eso aquí?"_ Pensó Applejack por su lado.

"Twilight, se que no te agrada la idea, pero si lo pensamos bien puede ser una buena oportunidad para que conozcas más sementales." Habló Rainbow recostada en su sillón. "Además de que tu fama de ratón de biblioteca cambió desde que te volviste princesa."

Twilight la miró con molestia. "Wow, gracias, Rainbow."

"Cuando quieras, Twilight."

"¿Y que vamos a hacer? Mañana es la noche de los corazones cálidos y no hemos organizado nada." Fluttershy puntuó.

"¿Han olvidado quién organizó este evento? Nada menos que la pony más adecuada cuando se trata de planear eventos a contrarreloj: Pinkie Pie." Applejack le respondió con mucha seguridad.

"¡En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder! Debo buscar lo más adecuado para los ponis más refinados de Equestria, ¿Alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar vino espumoso?" Pinkie saltó hacia la puerta antes de intentar ser detenida por Applejack, quien intentó sostenerla de la cola con sus dientes.

"¡Un momento Pinkie, no te hash dishculpado con Twilight, sheñorita!" Habló Applejack entre dientes siendo arrastrada por la fuerza de la pony rosada.

"Oh, no te preocupes Applejack, estoy segura que Twilight me perdona, ¿Verdad, Twily?" Dijo mientras empujaba la puerta con sus saltos.

Twilight por otra parte intentaba replicar lo que Pinkie había dicho. "¡E-espera, Pinkie, no es lo que-"

"Creo que Twilight necesita decidir si esto es lo correcto o no." Spike interrumpió con su voz ligeramente más madura deteniendo al momento a Pinkie. "Hiciste esto sin el consentimiento de Twilight, al menos deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir."

"Spike…" Mientras veía a Spike, Pinkie se quedó en la puerta mirando a Twilight esperando una respuesta. Por su parte Twilight estaba discutiendo en su mente. _"Se que no es correcto buscar a un pretendiente de esta manera, pero..."_

Sintió una garra en el hombro que la apretaba suavemente, levantó ligeramente la vista para ver cara a cara a Spike, el joven dragón le mostró una sonrisa comprensiva. "Twilight, quizá pienses que esto no es lo correcto, pero quiero que sepas que estoy de acuerdo con Pinkie." Twilight se sorprendió un poco con esta declaración, pero decidió que Spike siguiera hablando. "He notado que desde tu rompimiento una parte de ti se desvaneció… No quisiera seguir viendo tu rostro lleno de tristeza otra vez. Y si esta es una oportunidad para que vuelvas a ser la tú de antes, me gustaría que corrieses este riesgo. Si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por mi."

Twilight contempló el rostro de Spike, a pesar de los años transcurridos él seguía preocupándose por ella como si fuese el primer día que se conocieron. Agradecía a la princesa que los dejaran vivir juntos, y ahora podía decir que esa gratitud jamás podría devolverse. Spike tenía razón, al menos debía hacer el intento, y si las cosas no llegasen a funcionar al menos podría divertirse con los nobles tal como lo dijo la princesa.

"Pinkie…" Habló Twilight saliendo de su trance mental. "El vino espumoso puedes encontrarlo en la vinatería "Vintage" de Canterlot." Declaró causando una gran sonrisa en sus amigos, principalmente en la de Pinkie.

"¡Esa es la Twilight que conozco, gracias Twily! Nos vemos mañana~." Pinkie se despidió olvidando que detrás de ella se encontraba Applejack que le mordía la cola.

"¡Pinkie, deja que me shuelte!" Le reclamó la pony granjera mientras salían por la puerta principal.

Fluttershy se acercó a Twilight con una mirada de preocupación, sabía que esta decisión no era fácil de tomar, ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión? "Twilight, ¿Estás segura de esto?"

Twilight le sonrió. "Claro que no, Fluttershy. Pero esta puede ser mi última oportunidad de encontrar un pony especial, además… Podríamos divertirnos un poco." La yegua lavanda le guió un ojo mientras a su lado Spike reía entre dientes.

"Bueno, voy a confiar en tu palabras, Twilight." La pegaso se dirigió a Spike con una sonrisa agradecida. "Gracias por apoyar a Twilight, Spike. Dudo que pueda encontrar a un dragón tan lindo y cariñoso como tú."

Spike se avergonzó un poco por esta declaración, pero decidió mantener la compostura frente a Twilight, ahora más maduro podría burlarse de el.

"Sí, muy lindo y todo pero, ¿Qué hacemos con ella?" Rainbow habló mientras señalaba a Rarity quien aún se encontraba desmayada en su sillón en una posición poco ortodoxa (Cortesía de Pinkie).

"Uy, me había olvidado de ella, ¿Podrán llevarla a su casa, Rainbow, Fluttershy?" Twilight preguntó a las dos pegasos.

"No se si pueda cargarla yo sola, pero creo que podremos las dos juntas, ¿Verdad Rainbow?" Preguntó la pegaso amarilla a su compañera celeste.

"¿De quién crees que estás hablando? Yo puedo hacerlo sola." Respondió Rainbow con aire de prepotencia.

"No lo hagas otra vez, la vez pasada la soltaste sobre los arbustos frente a las ventanas de su casa." Le recriminó Spike mientras recordaba el enojo que sintió al enterarse de lo que había pasado. Rainbow no tuvo más opción que aceptar cargar a la unicornio junto a Fluttershy.

"Supongo que no hay opción, hora de irnos Fluttershy." Rainbow sostuvo a Rarity desde las patas delanteras mientras Fluttershy la sostuvo de las patas traseras.

"Nos vemos luego, Twilight. ¡Gracias por los panqueques, Spike!" Fluttershy agradeció mientras salían por la puerta principal.

Ahora con la sala vacía, Twilight suspiró pesadamente mientras se volvía a Spike. "¿Crees que esto saldrá bien, Spike?"

"No lo se exactamente, Twilight. Solo espero que los nobles no se alboroten al ser rechazados frente a las princesas y todo el pueblo de Ponyville." Twilight y él rieron ligeramente al imaginar esta escena. Twilight miró fijamente a Spike con una sonrisa plácida.

"Gracias por animarme Spike, ¿Qué hice para merecer un mejor amigo así?"

"Lograste convertirte en princesa por méritos propios y salvaste Equestria más de una ocasión, ¿Eso es suficiente para ti?" Twilight le sonrió.

"Supongo que sí." La alicornio se acercó a Spike y le dio un abrazo lleno de gratitud. "Ahora hay que esperar a mañana, espero que las cosas vayan a salir bien."

"Claro que sí Twilight, eres una princesa y yo soy tu asistente no. 1, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" Ambos se quedaron abrazados en medio de la sala, sin saber la importancia de esta última pregunta, lo único que importaba ahora era que ambos se apoyaban el uno al otro.


End file.
